


I Can Show You The World

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Todd go on a date while Kurt has a cold and it leads to some interesting times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Show You The World

Kurt pulled a green and blue plaid blanket out of his back pack and begin to lay it out over the grass as Todd pulled food containers out of their picnic basket. Kurt made sure the blanket was spread out completely and then took the unpacked containers and placed them on the blanket and removed the lids. Once everything was set up the two teens took a seat next to each other on the blanket. Todd begin filling a plate with all of their goodies and handed it to Kurt with a smile. They're hands still touching, Kurt opened his mouth to say thank you and that's when it happened. Kurt sneezed and the two Boys vanished in a cloud of black and purple smoke.

The two reappeared in another cloud of smoke and quickly looked around at their surroundings. Green hills rolled as far as the eyes could see and the wind blew furiously. Kurt pulled at his phone to see if he could guess where they were while Todd looked around at the land in awe.

" Mein gott wir sind in Neuseeland." Kurt exclaimed.

" foo, what you just say? " Todd asked concerned.

" Ich sagte, wir sind in Neuseeland. " Kurt repeated.

" Kurt, sweetheart, breathe, your speaking German again. " Todd says as he rubs Kurt's arm in an effort to calm the other boy down.

" Oh, my bad, um I said were in New Zealund," Kurt replied.

" What!? ", Todd yelled.

" My cold, when I sneezed I must have teleported us accidentally, " Kurt said sheepishly.

" Oh, um well that's okay fuzz butt, you can port us back right? " Todd asked.

" Ja, " Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Todd intending to port them back to their picnic but at the last moment another sneeze shook Kurt's body and they were gone.

This time the sky was dark and they were standing in the middle of nowhere and all that was around was snow. Todd was shaking like a leaf and already beginning to look a bit blue in the fingertips. Kurt didn't even check where they were before he pulled Todd even closer and ported them both out with another unstoppable sneeze. Kurt's not sure where they are now but its warm and that's what matters. Kurt rubs Todd's hands and sides until the other boy pushes him away to look at where they are this time.

The sun is high in the sky and palm trees sway in the wind. Beneath their feet sand stretches on for miles. Waves lap the shore and Todd can't help himself and begins to laugh. Kurt's ears twitch in confusion before he's joining the other boy in laughter.

" If I ain't know no better fuzzy I would think ya were doing all this on purpose. " Todd said as he caught his breath and wiped a tear from his eye.

" Nein, not doing it on purpose. " Kurt replied while taking Todd's hand. " It may not be our picnic and I may not know when another sneeze is gonna rip us away from here, but would you care for a walk along this beach? "

" Your such a fluff ball but sure, why not? ", Todd said as he hid his smile behind one hand while the other squeezed Kurt's tighter.

They mange to spend a full twenty minutes on the beach before Kurt's next sneeze sends them outside of a small cafe in London. They sit down and drink coffee. Kurt gets some sweet thing smothered in sugar and whipped cream while Todd drinks a dark espresso. They have thirty minutes this time and mange to finish their drinks and walk out into the quiet street before another sneeze hits. Todd is overjoyed when their next stop is near a trampoline gym in Utah. He convinces Kurt to pay for a thirty minute visit and Todd spends the whole time showing off his jumping skills. Forty minutes go by and they barely get out the door before they are whisked away again.

The day goes on like this for about an hour and a half, but finally the sneezes begin to slow and then stop all together for the time being. They settle in on their blanket and eat their now cold food while they talk about the adventure the day turned out to be. The sun starts to set and they pack quickly. It's almost winter and the air has a chill to it that can be dangerous to the cold blooded Todd. They walk back to their homes wrapped in each others arms. When they reach the Brotherhood's slightly broken building Kurt pulls away from Todd to look him in the eyes as he speaks.

" I am sorry, meine liebe, for my powers ruining our first date in weeks, " Kurt says with a frown.

" Dummy, this was one of the best dates I've ever had. We went to Easter Island Kurt, and London. " Todd says with a huge grin. " You literally showed me the world, your a freaking Disney prince yo! " Todd finished with a laugh.

Kurt pushed Todd's shoulder lightly and laughed along with him before pulling him in for a long kiss. After a few moments Todd pulled away with a sigh and hands wrapped tightly in Kurt's shirt. Kurt's hands had tangled in Todd's hair during the kiss and he wasn't sure he wanted to move them. Todd leaned in for one more quick peck and then turned to hop up the stairs to his front door. Before pulling it open Todd looked back at Kurt with one of his rare soft smiles.

" Ich liebe dich, Todd, " Kurt said as he smiled back.

" I love you too, Kurt. " Todd said before rushing through the door.


End file.
